User blog:Lukeatlook/Pyro's Item Overhaul 11 - The Mage Project
What is "Pyro's Item Overhaul"? It's a set of custom patch notes that are meant to enhance and/or fix the problems with itemization in LoL. Previous episodes were a hit or miss, sometimes correctly predicting items implemented by Riot ( , , ), sometimes being far off (...almost everything else). ;What is the scope of the overhaul? Pretty much everything. The idea is to increase diversity in item builds by rebalancing the current items, possibly introducing few new ones when necessary. Keep in mind while assessing this part of the project that more or less all item categories will be affected, so this is far from over. ;Why? TL;DR here would be: To have more than top 3-5 champion picks for every role in LCS with cookie-cutter builds. Item builds should be more reactive, not predefined for a whole class of champions. ;Episodes * The Tank Project * The Support Project * The Carry Project * The Fighter Project * The Mage Project (you are here) * The Jungle Followup and The Peripheral Maps (upcoming) * The Roundup We're getting close to the end. The Mage Project I might be a little bit biased about this, but I'm a fan of the "oldschool" class of mages. Toplane mages ruin the fun for the "usual" toplaners, midlane assassins are flashy but overall opressive with no counter ("fight fire with fire", you send assasin against assassin), and whenever a mage sees play in the support role, it usually means a round of nerfs is incoming. In the midlane itself, the everlasting war of and is just a cover for a bigger problem: champions who are gated by mana need to rush a mana item to farm, and then the only viable route on most of them in competitive play is into , which invalidates any MR purchased before it can even happen. This is anything but healthy. This project consists of two main elements: * Mana Scatter - spreading mana and CDR through AP items ** Mana regeneration and CDR is now found in other items. ** Variety in laning items is broadened by introducing new ways to upgrade and . * Penetration Rework - changes mirroring the ones in Fighter Project ** Flat magic penetration becomes unique between and . This is important only for HG users, as the item itself changes a bit. ** now penetrates 50% of bonus magic damage instead of 35% of total. That means it's less effective under 100 MR for squishies (30 base) and about 100-160 MR for tanks (30-50 base). From there on it's more effective than the old VS. ** becomes an alternative to Void Staff, reducing MR by 25% instead of flat 20. This means it's slightly worse against squishy targets and it lessens the effectiveness of VS. Overall a mage bruiser item, not an assassin item. Components Polls This part is very important, as it helps moving the project forward and making corrections :) Thanks for keeping up with the series, and see you guys next time! The overhaul is about to wrap up quite soon. Category:Custom items